


Becoming The Goblin Queen

by SDNX11



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Drunk Jareth (Labyrinth), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Heavy Drinking, Heavy Petting, I'm Not Ashamed, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Jareth (Labyrinth) Being An Asshole, Kidnapping, Owl Form Jareth, Possessive Jareth (Labyrinth), Puppy Love, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDNX11/pseuds/SDNX11
Summary: With dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, you find yourself in the castle that lay beyond the goblin city.  There, caught in the crosshairs between reality and him, you find that memories differ greatly from dreams.*Used to be titled Kings and Queens.*





	Becoming The Goblin Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published October 4, 2018.
> 
> Started going under rewriting as of today's date. July 5, 2019.

_"Maybe you should paint them blue." There's a slight pause, then she continues. "Like your eyes." The young girl before Jareth says. Her smile is warm, full of excitement and child innocence. The goblin king resists the urge to roll is eyes but acknowledges her vocal thoughts._

_"Perhaps. Would blue suit these flowers my dear?" He asked while examining the flowers. In his trained eye, they were rather dull upon closer inspection._

_"Mhm! And it's always fun painting too!!" Her glee practically poured through the exclamation._

_Jareth chuckled, her happiness infecting his cruel demeanor. "Very well." Moving away from the Rumé flowers, a fairy species of roses. He saunters over to an elegant tree that held oddly translucent white shells. They resembled eggs to an extent, yet not entirely. He plucked one of the weird fruit and carefully cracked it to expose the contents._

_Luckily he wore gloves, otherwise the blue liquid would stain his fingers. Not that it was hard to wash off, he just didn't like getting dirty. It was very un-kingly like to do so._  
_Jareth then walked back slowly, not willing to spill the fruit anymore than he already had._

_The young girl watched in awe as he lowered his hand, giving her the small shell to paint the flowers with. "I promise, they'll look really pretty!" She smiled a wide grin, a few of her teeth missing from her baby teeth no longer being needed._

_"Oh, they better be my darling. I've worked hard to grow these flowers." Although he tried to be stern, he couldn't contain the sincere smile that graced his lips as the child dipped her finger in the liquid. Then, with as much patience as a child could bare, she dragged her finger down the white petal, a trail of blue left in its wake._

_Just as the child had said, blue looked exceptionally excellent on the Rumé flowers. The color brought it to life. Making it pop out from the bland verdancy and pale brown of the labyrinth walls around them._

_The young girl continued her work as Jareth sat on a bench opposite to the flower bush. Drinking a native tea made of Rudeniné leaves. Once she finished her job, she turned to Jareth with sparkling eyes "see Jareth! I told you it would be pretty!!"_

_The king put his cup of tea on the extra space of the bench and nodded "extraordinary."  Drumming his fingers nonchalantly on his thigh, he bit his cheek in deep thought._

_"Come, I'll repay you with a dance." He stood from the bench and extended the young girl his gloved hand. She instantly grasped his hand and tugged him to an opening in the garden. It was picture perfect, with a large marble fountain, a statue of Jareth situated on the tier, and shimmering water pouring from the hands in a god-like manner._

_"Take my hand princess, and I shall guide you." He ordered with a small smile._

_The girl slowly raised her free hand to his and let him slowly move them in a two step dance. Then he began to twirl her, making the young child giggle in laughter. Albiet the difference in height making the effort much more difficult than the other times he had danced, it added a more enduring and sentimental effect to the rather intimate moment._

_"Jareth?" The girl piqued up, blushing madly as he dipped her down. "Yes?" He raised a brow, completely interested in what the child had to say. Dare he say it outloud, he had to admit, she was a rather peculiar conversationalist that made talking fun._

_"When I grow up, can I live here?" Jareth was taken aback, but gave it deep thought. Deciding to entertain the child he agreed. "Of course you can. If you wish to do so just whisper my name into the well and I shall come."_

_The child nodded eagerly "Jareth?" She asked again, this time more shyly than the last. Instead of replying he just hummed, letting her know he was listening "will I be Queen one day?" This made Jareth stop completely._

_"Why would you want to become Queen?" He blurted out before he could think properly. This girl really knew how to catch him off guard. Even if she was barely a decade old. "Because." She replied stubbornly. Jareth frowned "because?" He repeated, dragging the word on in a questioning manner. "I like you Jareth. And I like the labyrinth." She admitted with a sweet smile._

_Jareth snorted indignantly and twirled her around. Once again falling into a two step dance. "We'll see child." He mumbled._

_"we'll see."_

********

Sunlight filtered through the transparent curtains. Disturbing your sleep as it bothered your eyes.

The light illuminated your thin lids, making you see every little vessel that laid beneath the skin.

Drowsiness remained as your high from a wonderful dream slowly wore off. Ever since you had taken over your grandparents old farm, you had been having the same dream.

A man named Jareth and his beautiful kingdom underground. The dreams were fully detailed, like you had been there 1000 times before and mesmerised it during that time. Yet every single dream you had, you were a child. The man also mentioned "the well", clamining it connected his world and yours. Though you didn't really understand since there wasn't a well on the propety. Well, not on the farm grounds that you knew of.

Thinking you had lingered on the dreams long enough, you threw the duvet off your body and groaned. Rising up from the stiff cot slowly, letting your vertebrae crack from the movement.

"Well the cattle can't manage their selves." You mutter lazily.

For the past few weeks you had grown a rather tedious routine of shuffling from the master bedroom to the kitchen. In search of biscuits and coffee that always seemed to have been ready made.

It frightened you at first, as it should with anyone, but for some unknown reason these situations have always happened. You believed that the world held some sort of magical properties. Though it was ridiculous.

After what you called a decent breakfast, you got completly deressed. Heading out through the rundown screen door and into the blistering heat that was summer.

Tending to all kinds of animals like cows and pigs, a goat you named Rumé at the age of 10 and chickens. For some unexplained reasons the chickens always managed to disappear. It was hard work but the distraction was quiet welcomed from your undecided life.

Recently finishing school with no idea of what to do, or really no where to go was stressful. The added pressure of your family was also a factor in your life.

It felt like a huge relief when your grandmother called, asking you to care for her and her husband's farm while they vacationed in Italy. You loved her dearly so you said yes as soon as she asked.

"Are you sure? Its quiet the handful. Even for me!" She exclaimed on the phone a few weeks back. All you did was chuckle and affirm that it was okay. Explaining your own problems and need to "expand" your knowledge since you weren't attending college.

The peacefulness of the secluded farm offered you plenty of time to think of a future career.

"Rumé!" You shrieked at the goat as it chewed on your straw hat. Savouring it while staring ahead. Trying to take it away now would be futile, a huge chunk already digested in the goats tummy.

Throughout the entire day you found yourself in frustrating situations, ranging from the feeding to cleaning or repairing things on the farm. Especially the feeding. God you hated feeding.

When it was nearing dusk, you decided to call it quits until tomorrow. Praying out loud to whatever or whoever was listening. "I wish things were simpler." You whisper before entering the small house.

Little did you know, somebody was listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *discreetly comes back into the fiction world of labyrinth to fix this shit.*
> 
> Hey guys, sorry I've been inactive. It's not that I've abandoned writing, I just started writing fiction in a different genre. 
> 
> After months and months of debating and fighting myself over making self insert fics. I've decided that I'll fix this and continue it, but I'm going to make heavy changes to the plot and make it a tad shorter than what I had originally planned when I first wrote it.
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos and comments, subscribing, bookmarks and all that support. It really means a lot to me.


End file.
